


Every Kiss You Give Me Makes Me Sicker

by Lady_Spiritelle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Spiritelle/pseuds/Lady_Spiritelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't dance."<br/>"But I do."<br/>"Good for you."</p>
<p>Some time after the Great Thaw, her hopes of never seeing him ever again have melted like snow in summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Kiss You Give Me Makes Me Sicker

Elsa sat on a sofa, in the ballroom, eyes fixed on the floor polished by the nobles and the royals' elegant shoes, by those people that had been invited to the ball for Anna's 19th birthday. Her little sister had enjoyed herself very much, spinning, spinning and spinning again in the middle of the multicolored dresses ridiculously blown up by the crinolines, and followed by clumsy Kristoff, who still wasn't at ease with the excessive mondanity of the royal court.

Those had been hours full of laughs, hugs and delicate bounces all around the room, and Elsa had even thought she had been able to forget what had been annoying her for a few days.

* * *

 

_"Why are You here again,_ _Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"_

_"You know, Queen Elsa, a miracle happened: as soon as I went back to my kindgom, my brothers ran toward me, and they were quite happy to see me. They said I had become worth of being their brother after what I had done"_

_"I think I might not have heard all the details, so I can't understand the reason why you came back to Arendelle"_

_"Of course you haven't heard those, Your Majesty. I haven't said any"_

_"Then, would you like to tell me those now?"_

_"Your reputation in the Southern Isles isn't as good as you think and the fact that I tried to kill you and take your place has been appreciated by my twelve brothers. Now I came back to talk about business."_

* * *

 

Elsa grinded her teeth as she remembered that unpleasant conversation that had happened only three days before, and she almost surrendered to the fury and to the desire of freezing the entire room just to outburst. After all, she was now alone. The ball had ended, tables had been cleaned, curtains had been put in their rightful place, and the chandelier had been turned off because there was still enough light at 5 o'clock in the evening.

"I heard you were sitting on your squalid throne for the entire party"

Elsa pretended she hadn't heard that.

"You know, that is very sad. Such a pity not having seen you dance"

Elsa kept her mouth shut, but she already felt the anger cursing through her veins, scorn making the red liquid inside her boil, that same liquid that proved she wasn't fully made of ice as thought by people of faraway and insignificant kingdoms.

"You would've been so perfect, Elsa. Why haven't you stood up? Why haven't you grabbed a random nobleman for dancing a waltz or a minuet?"

Elsa slowly lifted her gaze "That is none of your business, Hans"

"Do you prefer the mazurka? Or the trio?"

"I don't dance" the Queen said, now keeping her eyes on a random thing in the room.

"But I do"

"Good for you."

Hans went closer to Elsa, his steps slow and silent, and leaned down almost at the height of the young woman; a crooked and enigmatic smile on his lips made him look even more good-looking than he already was.

"I demand a dance with the Queen of Arendelle"

"You should change the verb, for I obey nobody"

"You’ll obey me." Hans replied sharply, and gripped Elsa’s wrist in a very fast movement, making her stand up, without even giving her time to stagger.

Elsa growled, her restrained anger about to turn into a scream, but Hans’s grip on her wrists was too tight, so her lips just flattened, turning white.

_Conceal… don’t feel…_

Hans embraced her waist with his right arm, and entwined his left hand with Elsa's left one, his chest stuck to her own.

Hans started dancing, slowly, dragging Elsa with him, and she couldn't hide that she exactly knew every single step of that dance, so the Prince started spinning faster, the Queen following him in time without a second of uncertainty.

"You dance wonderfully, Queen Elsa"

"Your compliments are empty, just like your heart"

"My heart isn't as empty as you think"

"Prove it, Prince Hans"

The Prince held tight the Queen's waist with both arms and started kissing her, making her fall backwards on the sofa, the same one on which she had been sitting with royal politeness a few minutes before. As soon as Elsa felt the soft fabric make contact with her back, she sat up and freed her now wet mouth from Hans's swollen one.

Hans didn't get the time to start breathing again because his head was suddenly forced to turn by the strong slap Elsa had just given him on his left cheek.

"Don't you even dare trying such a thing again" Elsa hissed, and stood up to quickly walk out of the room, her fists clenched and her nails digging in the palms of her hands. Damn her and her decision of not wearing gloves that evening.

Hans just stood there, staring at Elsa's magnificence and at her ridiculous politeness, distractedly massaging his cheek even if he already knew that the red print of Elsa's hand would've stayed for a least a day.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a verse of "E.V.O.L" by Marina and The Diamonds.
> 
> I thought this was the first story I could publish here... I keep thinking that this is better in its Italian version, but since I prefer the international Frozen fandom over the Italian one (there are too few Helsa shippers in there, sadly), I translated this.  
> I hope you have liked this.


End file.
